


Amor de Hermanas

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Little Sisters, Other, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: La segunda parte de Amor de hermanas, entre Kara y Alex Danvers en lo que quedaba del verano.





	1. Chapter 1

El calor estaba insoportable, apenas comenzaba el verano. Los chicos salian de las escuelas para estar de vacasiones hasta el otoño para volver a clases.  
La adolescente de cabello rubio y lentes caminaba a su casa despues de que el autobus escolar le dejara cercas, iba pensando que aria en sus vacasiones, le gustaria nadar, tocar guitarra, cocinar con su madre y su hermana.

Entro a casa y la vio vacia, quiza habian salido de compras por lo cual subio a su recamara para dejar su mochila y estirarse un poco en su cama. Escucho como abrian la puerta de la casa y se escuchaban una serie de gritos, era su hermana Alexandra y su madre Eliza,discutiendo, no sabian que kara ya habia llegado de la secundaria.

Eliza: Es una buena oportunidad  
Alex: No quiero irme tan pronto  
Eliza: aprovechalo, hija  
Alex: Madre!!!  
Eliza: Al menos piensalo  
Alex: Pero es que me tendre que ir al finalizar el verano  
Eliza: tu hermana y nosotros estaremos bien  
Alex: Nose... (Mientras subia las escalera para ir a su habitacion)

Kara escucho todo y su corazon se arrugo ante la idea de la partida de su hermana, su mejor amiga y confidente.La puerta de la habitacion de Alex se azoto y se cerro por dentro. La chica de lentes abrio la ventana y lentamente salio y volo para ver que pasaba. Su hermana estaba tirada boca abajo sobre la cama, abrazando una almohada. Kara la contemplo varios minutos sin saber que decir o que hacer por ella, claramente ella estando en secundaria era menor y no sabia mucho de la vida. Regreso a su habitacion y bajo a ver a su madre.

La encontro empezando a cocinar la cena. Le dio un calido abrazo. Preguntandole que tal el ultimo de dia de clases y sobre sus planes en vacasiones. Kara le respondio que le gustaria pasar tiempo con su hermana, a lo cual el rostro de Eliza reflejo cierta amargura, pues sabia como Alex queria a Kara desde su adopcion y le partia el corazon separarlas, pero era necesario por el futuro de la familia y sobre todo de su hija.

Los dias iban pasando con tranquilidad, estando toda la familia en casa. Habia pasado un mes entero entre la discucion entre Eliza y Alex, acerca de ir a la universidad. Kara nos se atrevia a decir ni mencionar que ya sabia la situacion y que le dolia igual que a ellas. Solo trataba de disfrutar con la compañia de alex, un dia despues de desayunar en compañia de sus padres y hermana. Se le ocurrio que podian hacer una salida al campo e ir a nadar, ante su sonrisa. Alex acepto salir con su hermana.  
  
Kara se dedico parte de la mañana a preparar una canasta con comida: Emparedados con mucho queso y jamon (Los favoritos de su hermana),sodas,un par de chocolates y una ensalada. Despues subio a su habitacion a hacer una pequeña mochila con su toalla de baño, una vieja playera y unos shorts. Ya que la tenia lista su mochila azul, atravezo el pasillo y entro a la habiatacion de Alex, su sorpresa cuando vio a su hermana de espaldas y desnuda.  
  
Kara: Lo siento, no sabia que estabas...(Con un rubor en la cara y un calor en todo el cuerpo)  
Alex: No te preocupes! Es normal somos hermanas (Con una mirada penetrante)  
Kara: Estas lista, para...irnos?  
Alex: Si, solo dejame vestirme  
Kara: Si, gustas me voy  
Alex: No, quedate esta bien.  
  
Kara se acerco mas y se sento en la orilla de la cama de su hermana mayor, contemplando las curvas de su hermana. Una mezcla de emociones estaban en ella. Eso era normal? Su hermana sentiria algo mas? era bueno? malo?  
  
Alex: estas lista, para irnos  
Kara: Si, Si, vamonos.  
  
Las hermanas bajaron las escaleras, pasando a la cocina por la cesta con comida. Se despidieron de su madre Eliza, caminando para el campo, donde estaba un pequeño rió. Llegaron al lugar, debajo de un frondoso arbol y les quedaba el agua cerca. Comenzaron a poner la comida y despues se tiraron para ver el cielo con nubes.  
  
Alex: Gracias por la idea  
Kara: De nada  
Alex: Vamos al agua o quieres comer?  
Kara: Vamos al agua!!  
  
Las 2 chicas comenzaron a desvestirse para meterse al agua. Estaba un poco fria. Empezaron abrincotear entre las 2. Alex empezo a nadar a la parte profunda del rio, molestando a Kara por ser poco valiente y atrevida. De pronto los movimientos de Alex se fueron volviendo torpes, como si se hundiera.  
  
Alex: Auxilio, kara, ver por ayuda...ME...AAAAAA----HHHOOOOOGO!  
Kara: Tranquila  
  
Alex se fue hundiendo, kara volteo a todos lados,sin una persona a la vista, se sumergio al agua para sacar a su hermana, como experta nadadora aguanto la respiracion sin problema y sin hacer esfuerzo cargo el cuerpo sin movimiento de su hermana. Salio del agua volando para ponerla sobre la manta donde tenian sus cosas. Le dio primeros auxilios para traerla de vuelta, tardando un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Al final alex desperto en los brazos de su hermana menor. Se sentia muy bien como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Una leve sonrisa estaba en su rostro.  
  
Kara: Estas bien?  
Alex: nunca he estado mejor, vamonos a casa  
Kara: Vistete y yo me encargo de todo  
  
Con una velocidad impresionante recorio y empaco todo, en menos de un par de segundos. Cosa que extraño a su hermana mayor, tambien tenia el vago presentimiento que su hermana era mas especial de lo que parecia. Caminaron desapacio a casa, con la promesa de no decirle nada a sus padres, para no agitar mas la situacion. Kara se quedo de pie unos momentos, hasta que alex noto que no la seguia.  
  
Kara: No quiero que te marches  
Alex: Lo sabes?  
Kara: Lo se todo y me duele y no quiero (Corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y a llorar entre su cabello)  
Alex: Es lo mejor y tambien me duele, no quiero dejarte  
  
Lentamente sus cuerpos se juntaron mas alla, una claidez y un dolor les atravezaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaba a verse la luna. Cuanto tiempo habian estado abrazadas sin ver el reloj.  
Tuvieron que caminar mas rapido para llegar a casa, donde sus apdres ya estaban preocupados.  
  
Eliza: Donde estaban, nos tenian a punto de llamar ala policia  
Alex: estamos bien, madre  
Jeremiah: Eres una irresponsable, alexandra.  
Alex: Kara diles, que no paso nada!  
Kara: Es cierto estamos bien  
Eliza: No te metas, kara. Ve ala cocina  
Jeremiah: Y tu alexandra a tu habitacion!!! Ya!  
  
Alex, subio molesta y triste sabian que la presion de la universidad consumia a toda su familia. Mientras tanto eliza le daba de cenar a kara y a jeremiah. Despues de termina, kara se despidio y se fue a la parte de arriba de la casa, exactamente fuera de la puerta de su hermana, atravez de ella pudo ver a su hermana otra vez llorando con tanta amargura, kara no podia quedarse asi, tenia que hacer algo.  
La luna aun no llegaba a la mitad, eso seria  media noche, asi que espero pacientemente hasta que sus padres hubieran dormido profundamente.Cerca de las 11:30 fue ver, estaban dormidos. Regreso al pasillo, alex tambien estaba dormida. Entro a su habitacion y puso el seguro.  
Despues abrio la ventana despacio y salio volando a la habitacion de su hermana mayor.  
  
Su hermana tenia la costumbre de dormir con la ventana abierta para que entrara el aire y la luz de la luna. Kara entro de manera silenciosa y la vio dormir, se acerco a su cama y a su rostro. Despacio paso la mano en su cabello y susurrando a su oido: Alex, despierta, soy kara, vamos!  
Los adormilados ojos de alex, no comprendia como kara entro, si se encerro. Se enderezo y le cuestiono como habia entrado, a kara no le quedo otra opcion mas que decir la verdad: Entre volando por la ventana. La mayor no se la creyo.   
  
Kara: Se que no me crees, dame tu mano  
Alex: Que vas a hacer  
Kara: Acompañame, por favor  
  
Mientras se dirijia a la ventana, colocando un pie fuera de esta, cosa que asusto a Alex.  
  
Alex: Para se una broma ya fue demasiado lejos!!  
Kara: Vamos, no temas  
  
Saltando por la ventana, alex corrio y con asombro vio que su pequeña hermana, estaba flotando a mas de 4 metros del cesped. Le tendio la mano y con algo de vacilacion Alex la tomo y se dejo caer en brazos de Kara.  
  
Kara: No tengas miedo, yo te voy a cuidar  
Alex:No tengo palabras  
Kara: Entonces, ahorratelas  
  
Kara emprendio el vuelo con su hermana mayor en brazos, desde las alturas los rios parecian hilos de plata y toda vegetacion se veia de color azul. El corazon de alex latia con una enorme fuerza y se sentia tan comoda con su hermana, dieron varias vueltas. Hasta llegar a lo alto de la montaña donde contemplaron la luna a medio cielo. Kara recargo su cabeza contra el hombro de Alex, sin decir una palabra. La chica rubia se sentia extraña al estar asi con su hermana pero le encantaba.  
Alex le abrazo por la cintura, mientras veian las estrellas. Un viento fuerte empezo a soplar, dando un poco de frio a la hermana mayor.  
  
Kara: Vamos a casa, no quiero que te resfries  
ALex: Yo? y que hay de ti?  
Kara: Bueno ya viste que soy diferente  
Alex: No para mi.  
  
El tiempo se congelo de nuevo, fue como en su habitacion. Kara se perdio en los ojos de su hermana. Aun no comprendia lo que pasaba. Alex le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla ala rubia. Cosa que la hizo sentir muy feliz, tomandola en sus brazos y volando lo mas alto posible con ella en brazos. Derrepente los sentido de kara se alertaron, un avion se escuchaba cercas y si las veian estarian en graves problemas.  
  
Kara: Sujetate bien  
Alex: Que pasa?  
Kara:Vamonos, llegaremos a casa  
  
Ala velocidad del rayo y fundidas en un abrazo, Kara llevo a Alex a su casa, sin hacer ruido y entrando por la ventana de la habitacion de la hermana mayor.  
Alex se tiro en la cama, todo el dia habia sido muy extraño pero eran mas extraños los sentimientos para Kara, la chica rubia tambien se acosto a un lado de ella, sus pensamientos eran casi identicos.  
  
Alex: Kara  
Kara: Alex  
  
Se vieron las 2 a los ojos por otro rato, solo con la luz de la luna.Como dos imanes se fueron acercando mas y mas, Alex le quito los lentes a su hermana y los puso en su mesa de noche.Kara tomo el rostro de Alex y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, separandose un poco.Solo el silencio de testigo, alex tomo la iniciativa yse acerco a la boca de kara, regresandole un beso mas agresivo, humedo y apasionado.  
  
Dadas las circunstancias y fuerza, kara se subio encima de Alex mientras se besaban. La ropa fue retirandose prenda por prenda, hasta quedar en ropa interior ambas chicas Danvers.  
Solo habia besos y caricias entre ellas.  
  
Alex: Te quiero mucho,Kara.  
Kara: Y yo a ti ,Alex. No quiero que te marches.  
Alex: Lo are, pero quiero pasar los dias que quedan a tu lado. (Mientras besaba su nariz)  
Kara: Gracias (Mientras le robaba un beso)  
Alex: Vamos a dormir  
  
Las hermanas Danvers compartieron esa noche y muchas mas la cama, no como hermanas, si no como amantes.


	2. Amor de Hermanas II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte de Amor de hermanas, entre Kara y Alex Danvers en lo que quedaba del verano.

Despues de aquella noche a mitad del verano Kara habia sentido una explosion de sentimientos acerca de su hermana mayor Alex. Estaba conciente que pronto se te iria lejos de ella, y se negaba a perderla de esa manera. Trataba de estar con ella lo mas posible pero sin levantar sospechas entre sus padres y la gente del pequeño pueblo en el que vivian.  
  
Quedaban solo 2 semanas antes de que regresaran a clases y despedirse. Una calida mañana despues de desayunar, tuvieron que ir al pueblo a hacer unas compras, en aquel Mustang Rojo iban Eliza,Kara y Alex. Bromeando y escuchando musica. Al entrar al pueblo alex bajo la musica y presto atencion a las indicaciones de su madre.  
  
Eliza: Voy a comprar sus mochilas y algo de ropa de invierno para las 2. Ire al almacen principal, nos vemos afuera de este para que me ayuden con las bolsas,entendido niñas  
Alex/Kara: si ,mama 

Kara le pidio dinero a su mama por que queria ir a comprar algunos dulces y alex algunos libros, les dio a cada una en su mano cierta cantidad para sus gastos y gustos. MIentras se alejaban en el auto color rojo.

Alex: Vamos a la cafeteria del centro!!  
Kara: Esta bien con su sonrisa  
  
Se estacionaron y bajaron a la pequeña cafeteria ambientada en los años 50s, entraron tranquilas y ocuparon un lugar en una mesa del rincon, enseguida llego una chica morena a saludarlas y tomar su orden.  
  
Kara: Una rebanada de pastel de fresa con crema batida y una malteada de fresa  
Alex: Wow...Es mucha azucar... A mi solo un te helado con hojas de mental  
  
La chica morena enseguida fue a atendar el pedido dejando a las chicas solas, Kara no dejaba de ver a su hermana. En ese momento un grupo de jovenes de la escuela en la que asistia la chica rubia entro, junto con algunos chicos del pueblo que estudiaban fueras. Se colocaron a lo largo de una barra y pidieron bebidas energeticas con soda. Uno de ellos no dejaba de ver a Alex. Despues de un rato la mesera llevo el pedido a las hermanas y despues se acerco aquel chico con la mirada clavada en Alexandra.  
  
Stan: Hola hermosa, te gustaria ir conmigo al baile del Granero mañana por la noche  
Alex: No se  
Kara: Largate, ella no quiere ir contigo  
Alex: Kara por favor controlate  
Stan: No te metas princesa, eres hermosa,pero eres joven aun, quiza el otro año  
Alex: Oye no molestes a mi hermana  
Stan: Entonces Alexandra Danvers, iras conmigo al baile...soy el capitan del equipo estatal de futbol en la Universidad, parte de guapo y fuerte. Planeo trabajar para la compañia Luthor.  
Kara: Eso no impresiona a Alex  
  
El chico corpulento se acerco mas a la mayor de las Danvers, al punto de dejarla sin salida, Kara se levanto y con una mano le dio un empujon que lo arrojo por el suelo, dada su trementa fuerza sobre-humana, Alex solo le puso ojos de furia y tuvo que acercarse al chico para consolarlo por la tonteria de su hermana. No podia mostrar su fuerza en publico.  
  
Alex: Estas bien Stan  
Stan: Si, solo resbale (Tratando de ocultar la verdad). Iras conmigo al baile?  
Alex: Si....si ire contigo  
  
Kara alcanzo a escuchar esto y salio muy rapido de la cafeteria, cuando Alex salio solo pudo distinguir en el cielo un pequeño punto alejandose rumbo a su hogar a las afueras del pueblo. Alex sabria que serian dias dificil por herir los sentimientos de su hermana.  
Depronto ya era hora de recojer a su madre en el almacen, se despidió del jugador de futbol y salio en el mustang, ya tenia planeado lo que le diria si preguntaba por Kara, que se sintio mal y la llevo a casa y regreso por ella mientras su hermanita descansaba en casa.

Ya en casa de los Danvers nuevamente, Alex le pidio permiso a su madre para ir al baile con Stan, no quedaba otro remedio. En ese instante aparecio Kara quien no presto caso  a la platica, tomando un vaso para beber leche.  
  
Eliza: Tu no iras al baile del granero,Kara?  
Kara: No mama  
Eliza: Tu hermana dice que la invito un chico  
Kara: Felicidades por mi hermana y su futuro esposo  
ALex: Kara que te pasa? Si apenas lo conosco   
Kara: Me da igual, comere algo e ire a casa de Jenny, puedo mama?  
Eliza: Si, pero con cuidado  
Alex: Te puedo llevar  
Kara: No gracias se cuidarme sola, no como otras personas.  
ELiza: De que habla?  
ALex: Nose  
  
Kara salio rumbo a casa de su amiga, donde permaneció hasta el anochecer, llegando justo a la hora de la cena. Se veia mejor, mientras sus padres y su hermana la esperaban.Se sento a la mesa, para que su madre sirviera un poco de pure de papas, pollo y pan.  
  
ALex: Como te fue con tu amiga?  
Kara: Muy bien, me invito al baile  
ALex: Que?  
Eliza: Que tierno que 2 amigas vayan al baile sin necesidad de muchachos  
Jeremiah: Cuidense nada mas, las 3.  
Alex: Pero por que...Ella es la capitana del equipo de lucha  
Eliza: Es la amiga de kara desde hace tanto  
Alexa: Aja como no...amiga  
Kara: Tu vas con Stan  
Alexa: Pero no es lo mismo  
Eliza: No, tu vas en cita, ellas van a jugar aun  
  
Despues de eso la cena se quedo en silencio, alex se ofrecio a lavar los trastes mientras sus padres iban a ver tv en el sofa de la sala, kara se fue a bañar.  
Alex termino de limpiar la cocina y se dirijio a la habitacion de su hermana, a exigir una explicacion de que pasaba.  
  
Toc-Toc  
Una voz dentro indico que podia pasar, alex vio a su hermana en pijama sobre la cama, secandose el cabello.  
Alex: Por que lo haces?  
Kara: Que?  
Alex: Salir con tu amiga?  
Kara: Por que me invito  
Alex: Seguro  
  
La mayor salio de la habitacion, azotando la puerta, demasiado molesta para creerlo que estaba pasando. Ala mañana siguiente ninguna se dirijio la palabra en lo minimo. Dieron las 6 de la tarde y Stan estaba tocando la puerta de los danvers en un viejo convertible blanco. Alex se despidio de sus padres y se subio al auto, mas feo que el suyo. Kara aun se arreglaba su papa la iba a llevar a casa de su amiga.  
  
 Jeremiah se despidio de Kara al llegar a casa de su amiga, estaba cerca del lugar donde seria el baile. La rubia estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando una mano abrio la puerta y la metio dentro de la casa, era Jenny. Se veia diferente, se habia vestido muy elegante y habia peinado su cabello en una cola de caballo. Paso a kara a la sala y le dijo que esperara, despues aparecio con un ramo de violetas para ella. Despues del detalle salieron rumbo al baile, donde se encontraron con otras amigas.  
  
Lentamente las luces comenzaron a apagarse y cientos de pequeños destellos de colores aparecían en el aire y una música hipnotizante llenaba el ambiente e invitaban a bailar.  
Los jovenes de mas edad bailaban en grupo o en parejas a distancia pues la musica era movida. Alcabo de un rato empezo la musica romantica, las parejas se tomaban las manos y se movian despacio al ritmo.  
Kara logro ver entra la multitud a Alexa bailando con Stan cosa que la molesto a un mas, pues el le tomaba la cintura y ella no se quitaba. Una mano tomo la suya y la arrastro a la pista, era su mejor amiga.  
  
Jenny: Ven  
Kara: Nose  
Jenny: No importa  
Kara: Solo una vez  
  
La pequeña pareja se fue moviendo hasta un rincon para que nadie las viera que eran 2 chicas bailando, a menos de la mirada de alex, quien se dio cuenta de todo. Despues de eso, salio y se refugio detras de un arbol. Esa niña boba que le habia salvado la vida, la habia llevado a pasear bajo la luna llena, ahora esta ahi bailando con una chiquilla engreida. Minutos mas tarde llego Stan a ver que sucedía por lo que salio por ella, alcanzándola.  
  
Cruzada de brazos se encontraba alexa, demasiado molesta con ella y con su hermana.Los brazos del deportista la envolvieron tratando de ayudar un poco, pero la chica los rechazo de inmediato,regresando al baile para darse cuenta que su hermana menor y su amiga no estaban. Avisandole a su compáñero que de favor la llevara a su casa, un poco molesto accedio.  
  
Mientras tanto kara y jenny caminaban rumbo ala casa de los Danvers, cruzando la cerca la chica deportista intento tomar la mano de la rubia, esta solo sonrio y se alejo corriendo a modo de broma para evitarla, a lo lejos se veian las luces del viejo auto de Stan alumbrando el tramo de carretera. Llegando a la entrada de la casa, llegaron las respectivas hermanas: Kara y Alex con sus acompañantes.  
  
En un momento muy incomodo Stan le robo un beso a la mayor de las Danvers al mismo tiempo que todo lo observaban kara y su amiga. La chica rubia entro de inmediato a su casa y subio a su habitacion, mientras alex se alejaba del chico y se metia a su casa.  
  
La noche habia sido muy dificil para las 2, ninguna tenia ganas de hablar ni de saber nada de la otra. El tiempo se terminaba, quedaba menos de una semana para que empezaran las clases y tuvieran que tomar caminos diferentes.  
  



	3. Amor de Hermanas III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queda una semana para que Alex Danvers se fuera ala universidad, también la misma semana para que Kara Danvers se regresara a la preparatoria. Habia dolor por la noche del baile del granero por parte de ambas, tendrán que arreglar la situación antes que sea demasiado tarde.

El dia despues del baile del granero, ni kara ni alex se dirijia la palabra en el desayuno, en el que solo estaba su madre. Su padre salio a trabajar muy temprano, solo aviso que regresaria muy noche que no lo esperaran.  
La mesa la ocupaban las 3 mujeres Danvers, habia tocino,salchichas,huevo,pan y leche para Kara. Para Eliza habia jugo de naranja, pan y huevos cocidos y Alex tenia waffles con moras y chocolate, un cafe y frutas.  
  
Eliza: que tal el baile,niñas?  
Kara: Muy Divertido  
Alex: Fatal, por que la dejaste ir con esa chica!!!!  
Kara: Es mi amiga,alex.  
Eliza: Tranquilas, coman, son hermanas y se que se quieren mucho  
Alex/Kara: ......  
  
Todo quedo en silencio hasta que terminaron de comer, con su velocidad kara empezo a recoger los platos para lavarlos, sirviendo te a su hermana y madre, mientras ella limpiaba.  
  
Eliza: Eres tan linda kara, apesar de ser tan timida y agresiva ala vez.  
Alex: Tienes razon, madre. Es bastante linda  
Kara:.....Gracias  
  
Alex retiro las tazas y platos vacios del te y los fue a llevar al lavabo donde estaba kara, al dejar los trastes en el agua, aprovecho y metio su mano apretando la mano de kara bajo el agua, se rozaron. Una enorme cantidad de energia de desprendio entre sus cuerpos, como electricidad que erizaba la piel de las dos chicas.  
  
Eliza: Las dejo para que laven entre las 2 los platos, voy con la vecina, tardare un poco. Al pueblo no vamos a ir, su padre se llevo el auto de alex.  
Alex: Maldicion!!  
Eliza: Niña! Que palabras.  
Kara: Si que boca tienes.  
  
Eliza salio de la casa rumbo para la casa de la vecina (Estaba preparando una pequeña fiesta de despedida para su hija mayor, invitaria a familia, amigos, vecinos)  
  
Kara termino de lavar los trastes y se fue al baño a arreglarse un poco y hecharse agua, las sensaciones que le provocaba su hermana eran desesperantes en su cuerpo y corazon.  
  
Alex estaba en su habitacion, limpiando un poco, poniendo en orden sus cosas: ropa, libros,libretas,etc.  
  
La mañana pasaba con tranquilidad, mientras una musica irrumpio la quietud de la casa....  
  


 

 

You are the wind in my sail  
You are the spring in my step  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
And you make me forget

So tell me when you run, I wanna run with you  
Tell me where you hide, I wanna come to you  
Tell me where you go, I wanna go there too  
Even if you fall I will go down with you  
I will be the one who comes to rescue you  
Tell me where you go 'cause I want to be there too

I hid my secrets in a box  
I did exactly what you said  
And now I’m feeling so much better  
'Cause you make me forget

So tell me when you run, I wanna run with you  
Tell me where you hide, I wanna come to you  
Tell me where you go, 'cause I wanna go there too  
Even if you fall I will go down with you  
I will be the one who comes to rescue you  
Tell me…

Esa canción venia de la habitación de Kara, con el volumen a todo lo que da, haciendo temblar las ventanas del segundo piso de la casa.  
  
Alex se quedo un rato en silencio escuchando lo que significaba o tratando de encontrar un sentido a esa cancion que se estuvo repitiendo varias veces, hasta que por fin se detuvo. La mayor suspiro y siguio con sus tareas de arreglar su habitacion, un rato despues de eso decidio ir al espacio donde tenian algunos arboles de fruta,se dejo caer bajo un manzano a leer un libro.   
Las notas de otra cancion se alcanzaban a escuchar:

 

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors   
Leading you down into my core   
Where I've become so numb   
Without a soul   
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home   
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)   
Wake me up inside (Save me)   
Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)   
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)   
Before I come undone (Save me)   
Save me from the nothing I've become   
  
Now that I know what I'm without   
You can't just leave me   
Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me to life

 

Alex se quedo profundamente dormida, cuando un destello de sol le desperto, lo tenia en la cara, significaba que era apenas el medio dia, se estiro cual gato. La musica ya no sonaba pero se escuchaban unas risas dentro de la casa. La mayor de las danverse se metio a la casa y para sorpresa estaba en Jenny sentada en la sala.  
  
Kara: Pense que no estabas  
Jenny: Hola....soy...  
Alex: Se quien eres, niña  
Kara: Tranquila, por favor  
Jenny: Eres la novia de mi hermano, stan]  
Kara: Que? es verdad?  
Alex: No...Kara  
Jenny: Ya se vamos a salir los 4, prestame tu telefono para llamarlo,kara  
Alex/Kara: No!  
  
Antes que pudieran decir algo el viejo carro de color blanco estaba afuera de la casa de las Danvers. Stan iba conduciendo a su lado iba alex, en la parte de atrás iba jenny con kara. Fueron rato al pueblo a curiosear entre las pocas tiendas que había, hasta que fue cayendo la tarde y se fueron al auto cinema.  
Las hermanas compraron demasiadas chucherías: palomitas, gomitas, chocolates, soda. De todo con tal de no hablar ni propiciar otras cosas.  
  
A la mitad de la pelicula ya habia oscurecido y el viento soplaba con frio, jenny se quito la sudadera y se la ofrecio a kara, esta la rechazo, ella era diferente toleraba bastante bien el frio extremo. Stan tomo muy a la fuerza a alex, kara noto el rechazo de su hermana y se dio cuenta que no habia nada entre ellos. La pelicula se termino y salieron del lugar en el auto.Jenny se acerco a kara para robarle un beso y lo logro, esta solo la vio con un poco de indiferencia.  
  
Jenny: Vamos a caminar  
Stan: Que buena idea  
Alex: No, gracias aun tengo cosas por hacer  
Kara: Y mama no nos dio permiso  
Jenny: Vamos, kara  
Kara: Lo siento, no puedo  
ALex: Nos vemos  
  
Las hermanas dejaron el auto y se encaminaron a su casa, kara le rozo la mano a alex y esta le contesto con un apreton. Se vieron con algo de complicidad al entrar. En la sala estaban sus padres, quienes las saludaron, Stan aviso a su madre que saldria con alex, su hermana y kara, asi que le aviso a Eliza para que no hubiera problema.  
  
Las chicas estaban llenas de tanto dulce y comida chatarra, sus padres habian cenado temprano, asi que subieron todos al 2 piso. Dandose las buenas noches cada quien se fue a su habitacion.  
  
Kara se encerro en su habitacion y puso musica,mientras miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza acerca de alex. En la habitacion de frente alex leia su libro tratando de distraerse.  
  
...One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time...  
  



	4. Amor de Hermanas IV (Hay que hablar)

La música seguía sonando aun pasada la media noche, el viento que anunciaba el próximo otoño estaba comenzando a sentirse. La nostalgia había invadido el cuerpo de Alex, pronto cambiaría su habitación por una habitación compartida dentro del campus de la universidad. Tendría que medirse en sus comidas y salidas para poder ir a casa, sus responsabilidades serian mayores.

Ya no trataba de pensar en Kara, el tiempo y las circunstancias no eran como ella lo deseaba. Todo quedaria como un error de juventud, esperando no trajera malestar a su hermana menor. Alex dejo el libro en su cama y se cambio de ropa para poder dormir, una playera de un grupo de rock y un viejo short. Apago la luz principal y solo alumbraba su lampara de noche sobre ella y una serie led de colores en un rincon.  
  
Kara escuchaba a sus padres roncar en un sueño profundo, la musica de su habitacion sonaba perfecta para que nadie sospechara de algo. Asi como era costumbre salio por la ventana, hasta llegar ala ventana de su hermana,la observo de nuevo bajo la tenue luz, ya estaba en cama. Despacio empujo el cristal y entro volando.  
  
Alex: Que haces aqui?  
Kara: Queria verte y hablar  
Alex: Que me vas a pedir consejos para tu novia jenny?  
Kara: Y tu novio stan, cierto!  
Alex: Ya basta esto es ridiculo! Vete a dormir.  
Kara: Segura?  
  
Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos de nuevo, la situación cada vez era mas difícil y el tiempo no se detenía. Alex apago la luz de noche y se tumbo en la cama, arrojando el libro al piso. Kara floto lentamente sobre de ella, bajando cada vez mas hasta sentir su respiración en ella, se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla, Alex trato de alejarla con sus manos por un instante pero despues la estaba acercando a ella, sin soltar sus labio tiernos. Kara se metio en sus sabanas y comenzo a abrazarla a lo que era correspondida por alex.  
  
Kara: Esto es norma, verdad?  
Alex: No  
Kara: Pero esta bien?  
Alex: No  
Kara: Entonces...por que siento esto por ti, alex?  
Alex: Si yo tuviera las respuestas me las daria a mi misma (Mientras se aferraba a la espalda de la chica rubia)  
Kara: Quitate la ropa!  
Alex: No es el momento  
Kara: Y aquella noche  
Alex: No se lo que paso  
Kara: Cuando sera el momento, te necesito!  
Alex: Y yo a ti pero no esta bien, no es correcto, eres mi hermana!  
Kara:....(Intentando tocar mas alla de la ropa de su hermana, logrando quitar su playera)  
Alex: Te dije que te estuvieras en paz!  
Kara: por que?

 

Alex se limito a darle besitos por su rostro, en ese momento kara se quito su playera y pego su piel ala de su hermana, como un volcan a punto de hacer erupcion alex tomo el cabello de la rubia y le dio tremendo beso, muy largo, profundo y humedo, jugando con su lengua por largo rato. De golpe se detuvo, le pidio a kara que se marchara de inmediato, esta salio confundida, de golpe alex cerro la puerta y la ventana con seguro.  
  
Kara: Maldicion, siempre hace lo mismo, me gustaria saber que piensa y siente. (Mientras se acomodaba en su cama)  
  
ALex: No me puede estar pasando, la deseo, la necesito (a la vez que golpeaba su almohada).  
  
  
Kara podía escuchar los leves gemidos al otro lado de la puerta de su hermana, pero no sabia por que hacia esos ruidos tan extraños. Alex se encontraba dando placer así misma pensando en su hermana menor, hasta que un grito mas ahogado y apagado dejo su cuerpo tranquilo. La chica rubia y de lentes había escuchado todo sin explicación alguna. Alex cayo en un profundo sueño y poco después kara.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los gritos de su madre a su padre, les despertaron. Estaban limpiando y arreglando la casa, colocando mesas, sillas y hablando de comida e invitados.  
  
Alex bajo a desayunar cereal, coloco un plato para kara, por si tenia hambre. En ese momento entro su madre irradiando felicidad.  
  
Eliza: Chicas!!! Hoy les aremos una fiesta con todos sus amigos, vecinos y familia!!!  
Jeremiah: Si, habra comida, bebida y y algo de cerveza  
Alex: Que?  
Eliza: Ve despierta a kara, para darle la noticia!!!  
  
Alex termino su plato de cereal y se encamino a la habitacion de su hermana, si tocar se metió y la encontró a un dormida, con los edredones de lado y las almohadas en el suelo. Con sus tibias manos comenzo a acariciar todo su cuerpo, los suspiros de kara indicaban que estaba soñando aun. Sus habiles manos pellizcaron los pezones de la chica rubia sobre su playera y noto como estos respondian a sus toques, alex rio un poco y continuo. Sus manos bajaron entre su entre pierna y de manera timida comenzo a tocar su monte de venus, con un poco de vello, bajando despacio comenzo a dar toques ligeros en su clitoris, este aumento de tamaño muy rapido. En la mente de alex pensaba que era extraño pero continuo por unos segundos mas antes de despertarla. Saco sus manos y se inclino por una almohada que le arrojo a la cara.  
  
  
Alex: Levantate floja!!! Mama tiene una sorpresa, vamos abajo  
Kara: Ya voy, ya voy!!!  
Alex: te vez preocupada, que te pasa?  
Kara: Ammmm...Nada, vamos abajo  
  
  
Las 2 chicas donde sus padres y les dieron la noticia de la fiesta, seria una comida que se alargaría hasta el anochecer.  
  
Eliza: Todo mundo esta avisado, incluyendo a Stan y a su hermana Jenny  
ALex/Kara: Gracias....  
Jeremiah: Alegrense chicas, sera un gran dia  
Alex: Ya lo creo  
Kara:mmmmm  
  
Paso la mañana, las chicas ayudaban a sus padres en los ultimos detalles, alex no dejaba de ver a kara con ojos de preocupacion, quiza si vio lo que le hizo mientras finjia dormir.  
  



	5. Amor de Hermanas V (Fiesta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara y Alex no lo pueden soportar mas, el alcohol, los sentimientos, la próxima distancia, las personas.

Todo estaba listo, Jeremiah tenia carne al por mayor: Costillas, filetes, hamburguesas, salchichas, tocino, jamon, alitas de pollo, en una hielera lista para hechar al asador, mas tenia una mesa con varias botellas de : Vodka, Tequila, Ron y varias cajas de cerveza.

Eliza habia cocinado elotes (Maiz), pure de papa, salsa extra picante, ensalada de lechuga con moras y queso, algunos champiñones rellenos y un pay de queso con zarzamora.

Kara habia tomado un baño para estar lista, vestia unos apretados jeans y una playera blanca con cuello V. Dejo su cabello suelto.  
Alex, tambien se habia duchado, vestia un pantalon militar de muchas bolsas, botas y una playera negra.

Se encontraron en el pasillo antes de bajar con sus padres y comenzar a recibir a sus invitados.

Kara: Buena suerte con Stan!  
Alex: Gracias, espero sea una gran noche para ti y para Jenny.  
Kara: Quiero la....  
Eliza: Chicas bajen por favor  
Alex: Vamos

Kara no termino de expresarle a su hermana que la noche la queria pasar con ella, eso la puso algo trizte, su amiga siempre seria su amiga, no iba a traicionar lo que sentia por alex aun que pasara toda una vida.  
Ambas hermanas bajaron y vieron los preparativos de sus padres, las mesas, sillas, los adornos y las luces que se encenderian al anochecer.

Jeremiah: Tomen una cerveza niñas, ya es tiempo.  
Alex: Gracias  
Kara: Seguro?  
Jeremiah: Si

Cada una tomaron una botella y kara las abrio con sus manos, no era nada para su enorme fuerza. Alex solo le sonrio y le lanzo una mirada timida.  
Se fueron a sentar a una mesa, Alex de inmediato bebio la cerveza, kara le daba pequeños tragos, no le gustaba era amarga para su lengua, aparte se sentia extraña una sensacion le recorria el cuerpo, necesitaba un toque de piel, un abrazo, un beso.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar: Sus tios y su primo, los "Kent", los vecinos cercanos, compañeros de la escuela de ambas chicas, sus abuelos. Todo mundo estaba ahi disfrutando de la comida, la bebida y la compañia.

Alex se fue a una mesa con sus amigas y compañeras de la escuela a beber mas cerveza.

Alex: Salud chicas, por los malos amores  
Barbara:Malos amores?  
Alex: Si, los que dejo aqui  
Barbara: Stan???  
Yesica: Si es Stan?  
Alex: Tontas, no!  
Barbara: Entonces quien?  
Yesica: Dinos quien?  
Alex: Tiene muy buen cuerpo, es muy fuerte, tiene ojos azules, cabello rubio y tal vez use lentes  
Barbara: Es Stan  
Yesica: Describes a Stan, solo que sin lentes  
Alex: Salud!!! (Mientras todas juntaban sus botellas de cerveza)

Kara por lo contrario se encontraba algo impaciente, nerviosa por lo que sentia emocional y fisicamente. Fue donde su padre q que le sirviera en un plato, un poco de todo: Hot Dogs, Hamburguesas, unas costillas y alitas. Se llevo su plato a una mesa para comer y ene ese momento su amiga iba llegando con su hermano, rapidamente jenny vio a kara y se fue con ella, dejando a Stan solo, quien fue recibido por Clark, el primo de alex. Ofreciendole algo de comer y una cerveza.

Jenny: Hola, kara  
Kara: No hablo, como  
Jenny: Te acompaño deja voy por un plato.

La capitana del equipo de lucha fue a tomar un plato y lo lleno de todo tipo de comida, tenia casi tan buen apetito como Kara. Regreso y se sento a un lado de ella.

Kara: Me puedes traer una cerveza?  
Jenny: tomas?  
Kara: Mi padre nos dio permiso a alex y a mi de tomar. Anda ve por mi cerveza y si quieres una para ti.

Jenny se levanto sorprendida a una de las cajas y tomo 2 cervezas, las dejo en la mesa y vio como kara las abría con las manos, como si fueran muy faciles de abrir. La chica de lentes bebió la cerveza cual agua y se comenzó a reír solicitando a su amiga que mejor consiguiera mas. Esta fue enseguida por una caja completa de cervezas y trataba de beberlas junto con Kara.  
  
El sol se iba metiendo poco a poco y kara habia tomado mucha cerveza, por lo cual fue a la casa para poder usar el baño, de regreso se encontro a su amiga en la sala le esperaba con otra cerveza.  
  
Jenny: Adelante  
Kara: Gracias, brindemos por el amor  
Jenny: Enserio?  
Kara: Si, te desgarra por dentro al no tener como se debe a quien tu quieres  
Jenny: bueno  
  
Chocando las 2 botellas de cerveza. Mientras tanto en la mesa de Alex y sus amigas, llegaba Stan junto con su primo Clark a platicar un rato sobre los planes a futuro. Alex solia beber por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, esas tardes donde ella y sus compañeros se iban al rio o al viejo molino. De pronto la musica comenzo a sonar. Eliza aviso que tambien habia baile para todos, quien estuviera cansado y no pudiera conducir, podria quedarse en casa. Las luces se fueron apagando para dar paso figuras de neon que rondaban toda la ropiedad.  
  
Barbara: Chicas vamos a bailar!!  
Jesica/Alex/Karla: SII  
Stan: Vamos, chico  
Clark: Si  
  
Los demas jovenes se acercaban y unas cuantas parejas de adultos tambien, las personas de mayor edad ya se habian despedido para irse a sus casas, era mucho para aguantar hasta el amanecer.  
  
Kara: Oye jenny, nunca te has sentido rara?  
Jenny: Como?  
Kara: Que tu piel quema, que necesitas tocar a alguien mas y que te toquen?  
Jenny: Ahm...Algunas veces pero solo con una persona  
Kara: Si solo con una y nadie mas  
Jenny: Me dan ganas de besarla y abrazarla, no soltarla!  
Kara: Eso mismo siento  
Jenny: Enserio!!!!?  
Kara: Que puedo hacer?  
Jenny: Hacerlo!!!  
  
  
La chica de lentes se quedo pensativa un instante, cuando se levanto del sofa y se dirijio a la puerta.  
  
Jenny: A donde vas?  
Kara: Por Tequila  
Jenny: Me traes uno?  
Kara: Oh si  
  
Jenny se quedo en la sala con una enorme sonrisa, empezo a tramar un plan para tener a kara, en esa noche. La chica rubia salio con los demas y veia como bailaban alrededor de las figuras de neon, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en su hermana, bailando sin inhibiciones, esta vez solo con sus amigas. Parecía que la invitaba a tocarla, por esos movimientos. Kara se apresuro y tomo 2 vasos con tequila y se metió a la casa, esperaba tomarlo rapido y regresar por mas.  
  
Se sento en el sofa y le dio la bebida a su amiga, quien cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, kara la contemplaba y daba tragos rapidos  a su vasos. Jenny la tomo de la mano y comenzo a besarsela. Kara se limitaba a sonreir y alejarla. Jenny no se daba por vencida empezo a chupar su oreja, cosa que provoco una enorme risa en su amiga, se paso a su cuello. El cuerpo de kara estaba respondiendo a lo que le hacia su mejor amiga, pero no era ella a quien queria. Kara se termino el tequila y le dijo a su amiga que queria mas, esta le ofrecio su vaso y de inmediato lo bebio.  
  
Jenny: Tranquila, por favor  
Kara: Vamos por mas y a bailar (Era la unica manera de salir de esa situacion)  
  
Ambas chicas salieron y el ambiente les embriago los sentidos, comenzaron a bailar un poco y kara le daba de beber, para que pudiera dormir y no fuera a causar molestias. Despues de poco tiempo jenny comenzo a marearse y le dijo a kara que se iria a dormir algun sitio. Eso dejo a Kara libre para ir con su hermana a donde esta bailaba. La chica de lentes llego y le ofrecio un vaso de tequila (Kara podria beber bastante dada su naturaleza toleraba lo que el humano normal no).  
Alex lo acepto y comenzo a beberlo despacio, para despues bailar de una manera sensual con su hermana, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Sus amigas solo reian un poco, andaban bastante tomadas. Era de esperarse siendo adolescentes y jovenes adultos. Pasando 3 canciones, alex tomo a kara de las manos y la saco de ahi, a sus amigos y a los presentes no les importaban. Ya sus padres se habian retirado. La noche era de ellas.  
  
  
Alex, conducio a Kara a su habitación y cerro con seguro, la música de  afuera, las figuras de neón, la noche y ellas. La mayor le dio un trago al vaso que sostenia y despues beso a su hermana menor, intercambiando aquella bebida en sus bocas. Kara tomo a Alex por la cintura y la aprisiono contra una pared, no podia dejar de besarlar, una interminable lucha entre sus lenguas. Con mínimo esfuerzo la chica de lentes le arranco la ropa a Alex, su piel estaba perfecta, comenzó a tocarla por todos lados, no sabia que hacer, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.  
  
Kara la cargo entre sus brazos para continuar con esos dulces besos que la perdían, Alex le pidio que se quitara la ropa para que las cosas fueran iguales, le hizo caso y se despojo de la ropa. La chica mayor la llevo a la cama donde la dejo caer y ella se subio sobre su cuerpo. Kara sentia que la respiración se le iba y su corazon latia muy fuerte, Alex comenzó a moverse a los lados, depsues arriba y abajo.Se quito su ropa interior y retiro la de su hermana también.  El movimiento se hizo mas fuerte y la temperatura de kara subio al punto de empañar los cristales de sus lentes. Cambiando de lugar alex quedo abajo y kara arriba.  
  
Alex: Hazlo  
Kara: Que? (Rompiendo el encanto del momento)  
Alex: Aquello que te mantiene despierta en la noche, aquello que te tiene inquieta (Dando un apreton a su entre pierna)  
Kara: De verdad?  
ALex: Si, pero con cuidado, por favor, tienes mucha fuerza.  
Kara: Esta bien  
  
Kara comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de su hermana alex, muy despacio. hasta detenerse debajo de su ombligo, donde con su lengua trazaba caminos nuevo, llegando a donde nacia su galaxia,  explorando con su lengua, sus pliegues, sorbiendo el liquido que de ella salia, los gemidos de alex era de placer puro aun que muy débiles, ante la presencia de toda esa gente ahí abajo en la fiesta.  
Despacio Kara separo las piernas de Alex y se fue acercando a ella, de un momento a otro la mayor, recordo como la habia tocado por la mañana y lo extraño que se había vuelto su clítoris, pero también ella tenia tremenda fuerza y podía volar. Sintió como la piel humeda de su hermana menor se pegaba a su entrada.  
Muy despacio empezó a moverse sobre ella, la simple sensación estaba provocando un orgasmo en Alex, kara no se detenia se movia mas rudo y en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.  
  
La mayor de las Danvers exploto en un orgasmo, de inmediato tomo la mano de kara y se introdujo un par de dedos en ella, al poco rato la chica rubia encontró el ritmo, provocando otro orgasmo seguido.  
  
Alex: Es delicioso  
Kara: Estas bien?  
Alex: Claro (Mientras tomaba su rostro para besarlo)  
Kara: Que hora sera?  
Alex: Casi las 4, vamos a bajar a apagar la música para que duerman un rato.  
Kara: esta bien (Mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad)  
  
Ambas hermanas bajaron por las escaleras tomadas de la mano, detras de ellas bajaba una sombra que se tambaleaba en silencio. Al llegar a la entrada principal se soltaron y fueron a revisar: La mayoría se encontraba durmiendo de cansancio y de alcohol. Alex fue a ver a sus amigas, estaban dormidas abrazadas entre ellas con varias mantas. Stan estaba dormido en su auto, su primo estaba cerca de la bodega (El era como Kara).  
  
Una mano tomo el hombro de kara, haciendola saltar del susto.  
  
Kara: Hola, Jenny, pense que...  
Jenny: tu pensaste? no piensas danvers  
Kara: Estas bien?  
Jenny: Estaba bien, me subi a tu habitacion a esperarte y nunca llegaste  
Kara: Disculpa, me quede aca abajo bailando y bebeiendo  
Jenny: Mentirosa!!!!! Todo mundo sabra lo que paso anoche!  
Kara: Que paso?  
Jenny: Te lo recordare...Dormiste con tu propia hermana!!  
Kara: Es mi hermana! Y?  
Jenny: Oh... no sabia que tenias sexo con tu propia hermana!!!!  
  
Kara palideció, nunca se ocupo de jenny, ahora ella sabia todo y estaba en graves problemas. Que dirian sus padres, las separarian para siempre y quiza obligaran a Alex a casarse con Stan.  
  
Jenny: Ya te acordaste... Yo escuche los gritos y los gemidos, pero tu hermana no me importa, si no tu...  
Kara: Que quieres? Jennifer  
Jenny: Que dejes a tu hermana y estés conmigo, tal vez con el tiempo no le diga a nadie.  
  
A lo lejos se acercaba alex, quien vio a esa niña detestable con su hermana, se apresuro a llegar.  
  
ALex: Y tu de donde saliste?  
Jenny: Estaba dormida en la habitación de Kara!  
Alex: Enserio?  
Kara: Si  
Jenny: Espero disfrutaras tu noche, Alexandra Danvers...JAJAJA (Mientras caminaba fuera del lugar)  
Alex: A que se referia, esa horrible niña!  
Kara: No lo se, vamos a dormir un rato  
ALex: Esta bien, vamos (Mientras tomaba la mano de kara)  
  
  
Aun faltaba rato para que amaneciera completamente, Kara adoraba cubrir a Alex con sus manos, apesar de ser mas pequeña que ella. Cubría su espalda con besos hasta quedar completamente dormida.Pero hoy era diferente, alex se iba ya y su amiga la chanteja para estar con ella.


	6. Amor de Hermanas VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex esta preocupada por ingresar a la universidad, nostalgica por dejar a su familia y a su hermana. Mientras Jenny esta obligando a Kara a pasar tiempo con ella y dejar la situacion en claro frente a Alex y sus amistades.

El próximo lunes Alex Danvers ya está en la Universidad, dejando atrás su pequeño pueblo. Tenia listo el dinero, la ropa, sus papeles, solo quedé en el aire que pasaría con Kara y ella, ¿una relación seria? fue el alcohol? serian pareja?

El teléfono de la casa de los Danvers sono muy temprano, era Jenny buscando a Kara. Su madre pego un grito llamando a la chica de lentes, ese grito desperto a ambas hermanas.

Kara: ya voy mama   
ALEX: Que escandalo !!!!   
  
  
Kara bajo las escaleras aun adormilada, contestando el teléfono mientras su madre se dirige a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia.   
  
Kara: si   
Jenny: Hola, mi amor   
Kara: No me digas asi (Mientras fruncia el seño)   
Jenny: Asi te dire siempre   
Kara: por que me haces esto !!!   
Jenny: Por que se lo tuyo con alex y ahora lo aras conmigo   
Kara: .... Lo que tu digas   
Jenny: Por la tarde en el centro, iremos a un lugar para beber algo   
Kara: esta bien ...   
Jenny: Y frente a todos aceptaras ser mi novia !!   
Kara: ¡No, nunca!   
Jenny: Lo aras mi amor !!! Te veo mas tarde, no agas planes   
Kara: ....  
  
  
Eliza: El desayuno esta listo !!! Se va enfriar !!   
  
En la mesa de la cocina hay huevos con tocino, pan, leche, jugo y fruta.   
  
Alex: Quien te buscaba tan temprano, kara   
Kara: Nadie ....   
ELiza: Era su amiguita Jenny, probablemente la   
invito a salir ALex: De nuevo esa desagradable niña   
Kara: .... aja   
ALex: ¿Qué dice esta vez?   
Eliza: Invitarla a salir   
Kara: Ah   
Alex: ¿Es cierto?   
Kara: Si ... pero, no quiero ir, me gustaria estar contigo.   
Alex: Muy bien, ¿están bien, esta bien mamá? Si voy por unas cervezas y llego un poco tarde?   
Eliza: Esta bien pero no te excedas   
ALexa: Gracias  
Kara: ¿Le vas a dar permiso que beba?   
ELIZA: Es la universidad y el alcalde, ya sabes lo que hace   
Kara: y yo?   
ELIZA: Tu aun no corazon, aun te falta madurar. Ve a lavar tu ropa ya limpiar tu habitación para que puedas salir con tu amiga.   
Kara: esta bien .....   
  
  
Cerca de las 6 de la tarde ambas hermanas salian a centro del pueblo.   
  
Alex: Me imagino que te gusta salir con esa niña   
Kara: No es lo que crees   
Alex: Entonces, ¿no?   
Kara: Me desagrada   
ALex: y por que lo haces?   
Kara: Quiero estar contigo   
ALex: Ya basta ...   
Kara: La que no se entiendes, eres tu.   
Alex: ¿de que hablas?   
Kara: Trato de protegerte   
Alex: De que ....  
  
En ese instante iban cruzando el centro del pequeño pueblo, donde una figura grito ...   
  
JEnny: Hola ... Amor   
Alex: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡   
Kara: Hola .....   
Jenny: Estas bien, me puedes llamar igual   
Alex: Esto es muy raro, mejor voy al bar   
Kara: Espera Alex .....   
Jenny: ¡Dejala!  
  
Alexandra Danvers se dirigio al bar de moda en el pueblo, pidio una mesa en lo que llegaban sus amigas, y una cubeta de cervezas. Pensando en Kara y la razon por la que estaba con esa niña, dando tragos lentos a su cerveza. Mientras tanto en una cafeteria vintage estaba kara tolerando a jenny. Esta ultima pidio una mesa con iluminacion de velas, una pizza y unos refrescos. Intentando que lo que habia entre ella y kara fuera real y no un chantaje por lo que sabia de alex y kara.  
  
Jenny: Esta buena tu pizza?  
Kara: Aja....  
Jenny: Que tal tu dia?  
Kara: Bien  
Jenny: Trata de sonreir como si de verdad sintieras algo por mi...  
Kara: No puedo entiendelo!!!!  
  
  
JEnny se quedo en completo silencio al igual que kara, el tiempo pasaba hasta que se termino la comida y pagaron, en centro se encontraban varios chicos y chicas de la preparatoria. Jenny corrio al centro de ellos y se hinco.  
  
Jenny: Kara Danvers... TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA???  
KAra: No me queda de otra.... Si  
Jenny: Lo ven muchachos, ella es mi novia, para siempre  
  
  
Kara sonreia muy forzadamente no le gustaba nada la idea al contrario le repugnaba bastante, pues no le atraia en lo minimo,le gustaria estar con alex.  
  
En el bar ya estaban los amigos y amigas de alex, bebiendo y escuchando Rock, en eso llega Stan con una enorme sonrisa para alex.  
  
Stan: Eres mi cuñada!  
Alex: Que!!!  
Stan: Kara sale con mi hermana  
ALex: Que!!!  
Stan: Si, son novias  
  
La sangre de alex se agalopo en su rostro, estaba muy molesta con kara y mas con la hermana de aquel estupido niño. ALex guardo silencio y se dirigio ala barra donde pidio una margarita con bastante tequila que bebio de inmediato, pidiendo otra cubeta de cerveza y un par de margaritas, que eran solamente tequila y hielo. La noche fue avanzando y ella seguia bebiendo. Cerca de las 11 de la noche alex se despidio de sus amigos, donde una chica le dijo que la llevaria, alex acepto, llegaron a la puerta de la casa, alex dio las gracias y se encamino, el auto se perdio en la lejania.  
  
  
Se sento en las escaleras pensando un poco, cuando escucho un par de voces.  
  
Jenny: Dame un beso  
Kara: No, que asco  
Jenny: Eres mi novia  
Kara: Si por que tu me obligaste  
Jenny: Quieres que sepan....  
  
Alex se levanto en silencio para escuchar mas y mejor.  
  
Kara: No quiero que lo digas  
Jenny:Entonces  
Alex: Que no vas a decir niña?  
Kara: aLex (Corriendo a abrazarla)  
Jenny: Su secreto  
Kara: Basta jenny  
ALex: Cual secreto, niña imbecil!  
Jenny: No me hables asi y su secreto hermanas danvers... Que tienen sexo entre uds  
Kara: Callate!!!  
ALex: Y cual es tu molestia que ni yo quiero con tu hermano, ni kara contigo....JAJAJAJAJAJA  
Kara: No te molesta?  
ALex: No, para nada (Mientras abrazaba a kara)  
Jenny: Ella es mia, sueltala  
Alex: Vamonos a dormir Kara  
Kara: Si amor....  
  
  
En ese momento Jenny corrio contra alex, golpeandola en el estomago y tumbandola en el piso, dan un certero golpe en el ojo derecho. Alex le agarro del cuello hasta medio asfixiarla y la arrojo lejos.  
  
Alex:Eres estupida igual que tu hermano  
Jenny: Callate presumida  
Kara: Detenganse (Mientras pensaba que no debia de intervenir por su fuerza)  
  
ALex golpeo la cara de jenny contra un arbol, haciendola sangrar de la nariz y toser por la sangre entranto a su garganta.Apenas se podian mantener en pie, lentamente, alex se metio a la casa y kara no le quedo de otra que atender a su amiga y curar los golpes.  
  
Jenny: Ella te ama....Pero yo tambien  
Kara: Las 2 son unas idiotas  
  
  
Stan paso a recoger a Jenny y Kara se fue a dormir. Al dia siguiente Alex se levanto muy temprano para dirigirse a la pequeña estacion de autobuses en compañia de sus padres, no le quizo avisar a Kara por lo que paso en la noche.  
  
Kara se desperto y encontro la casa vacia, no estaban sus padres y la habitacion de Alex estaba sola, sin sus maletas, se habia marchado sin despedirse....  
  
  
Bajo a la sala a tomar el telefono  
  
Kara... Hola....Jenny...Soy Kara


End file.
